Ai to Yuujou no hi
by Anael-D02
Summary: Una chica. Un chocolate. Un chico. Una posible declaración. ¿todo saldra bien en el último momento? ¡averiguenlo!  Cambio de Fic!. Sorato. One-Shot


**Disclaimer: **Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

.

.

**Ai to yuujou no hi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**14 de febrero.**

Suspiró cansada, había dado vueltas tras su amigo un millón de veces y no había conseguido nada.

Estoy hablando de Sora Takenouchi, que, se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol del parque donde normalmente se reunía con sus amigos. Se preguntarán que hacía ella ahí, sola en un 14 de febrero, sentada con un chocolate entre sus manos. Pues déjenme les digo que esta hermosa chica era victima del amor adolecente que cada vez se hacía más evidente en ella, ahora, se preguntarán para quien era ese chocolate; pues nada más y nada menos que para Matt, Yamato Ishida su muy querido _amigo._

Había estado tratado de hablar con él durante todo el transcurso de la mañana, pero para su desgracia, cuando trataba de acercarse a él, alguna chica se le acercaba y obviamente él, siendo tan educado, no la ignoraba y ponía toda su atención en ella…¿Por qué se tenía que haber enamorado precisamente del chico que más fans tenía en toda la escuela?

De cualquier forma, todos sus planes por acercarse al chico habían sido fallidos , al final del día escolar decidió ir al parque, no quería seguir intentando para que nunca pudiera terminar de confesarle lo que sentía.

La situación era simplemente…frustrante.

Volvió a dar un suspiro, un largo, grande y pesado suspiró, sus esperanzas de declararse se habían ido hasta el suelo. Estiró sus piernas completamente colocando el chocolate en su regazo y acomodo uno de los mechones que colgaba de su cabeza tras su oreja. Abrió la cajita que contenía el chocolate y lo miró un largo rato….era una lastima que nadie fuera a comer ese chocolate.

-Eso se ve delicioso…-

-¿Matt?-preguntó algo extrañada por encontrar precisamente a él en el parque.

-¿Te…te lo regalaron?-preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa

Sora negó levemente ruborizada-No lo pude entregar-

-Uh…ya veo-dijo frunciendo un poco el seño- es una lastima… en verdad se ve que sabe bien-

-Umm…pues..gracias-dijo ruborizada-¿quieres un poco?- Matt asintió y se sentó junto a ella con una sonrisa

-Esta delicioso…-dijo saboreando el trozo de azúcar

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó con una sonrisa, él asintió contento- me alegra-

-¿Lo hiciste tú?- preguntó curioso

-amm.. no del todo, mi mamá me ayudo un poco… no quiso que estuviera sola en la cocina-contestó

-Ya veo…pues les quedó delicioso-dijo comiendo otro pedazo-oye…¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido del salón, ni Tai, ni yo nos dimos cuenta de cuando saliste- preguntó

-aaa pues…hehe-rió nerviosa- tenía algunas cosas que hacer y no quise perder tiempo-

-Ya veo…-dijo no muy convencido de la respuesta. Estuvieron un rato en silencio disfrutando de la calma entre ambos, un silencio cómodo y agradable, uno de esos que no puede haber cuando Taichi esta presente. Pero una pregunta surco por la cabeza de Matt y decidió interrumpir el silencio

-Sora…-llamó

-Si, dime-

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-preguntó un poco ruborizado, Sora notó el tono de voz un poco serio y pone más atención a las palabras del chico.

-Si claro, lo que sea…-dijo mirándolo

-¿Para quién era el chocolate?- soltó simplemente

A la pobre se Sora se le vinieron los colores a la cara, no se esperaba esa pregunta y por lo tanto no había preparado una respuesta; una que fuera coherente.

-¿Para quién?

-Si…¿Para quién era el chocolate?-preguntó girando su cabeza a ella

-A pues..para un amigo…un buen amigo-dijo evadiendo su mirada

-aaa…-articuló solo para no quedarse callado

-En realidad, trate de dárselo pero cada vez que se intentaba, algo surgía y nunca se lo pude- dijo un poco decepcionada. Yamato al notar ese tono de voz se deprimió al igual que ella, odiaba ver a su amiga en ese estado decidió animarla un poco, sabia que se arrepentiría de lo que estaba a punto de hacer pero… era por ella

-Y porque no se lo tratas de dar mañana o en cuanto lo veas- dijo bajando un poco la cabeza. Suspiró y volvió a alzar la mirada hacia ella- seguro que el lo aceptara, eres una gran chica.-

-¿Lo crees?...-

-Claro- dijo animándola un poco, pero Sora bajó la mirada totalmente y de repente habló.

-Pues.. en ese caso…-dijo tomando el chocolate entre sus manos- toma Matt.

Al rubio se le erizo la piel al mismo tiempo que se teñía de un lindo carmesí.

-Es para ti Matt.-

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora:**

Estoy viva!

Lamento mucho los retrasos que he tenido pero había estado muy ocupada estos días, por la razón que ya todos saben: mis XV. Pero gracias a Dios todo salió muuuy bien =D. La verdad tenía planeado este fic para el 14 de febrero pero mis quince fueron el 14 de febrero así que lo subí hoy, espero no sea molestia =).

Gracias por su paciencia les prometo que pronto verán la conti de _¡Mi Mujer está embarazada! _ Solo denme un poquitito de tiempo más, ¡que no cunda el pánico!. Y en fin hablando ya de este fic… me gustó mucho, la verdad este no era el que tenía preparado, pero decidí subir este, por otras razones (la verdad no tenía listo el otro xp) pero de todos modos voy a subir el que iba a subir anteriormente, obviamente es un Sorato.

Creo que también voy a subir un Takari por el 14 de febrero, es una fecha muy especial así que hay que celebrarla bien ;).

Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado

**::Anael-D02::**


End file.
